


Mistelzweigzauber

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, Healer Hermione Granger, Mistletoe, Nachtschicht, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Sowohl Hermine als auch Draco müssen die Weihnachtsnacht im St. Mungo's Hospital verbringen. Dabei werden sie nicht nur von paranoiden Patienten und explodierenden Glitzerkugeln geplagt, sondern müssen auch immer wieder magischen Mistelzweigen ausweichen, die offenbar ihren ganz eigenen Plan verfolgen.





	Mistelzweigzauber

**24\. Dezember, 19:57 Uhr**  
Pünktlich um drei Minuten vor acht landete Hermine auf dem Apparierpunkt vor dem St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Es war eine sternenklare Winternacht und augenblicklich formte sich ihr Atem vor ihrem Mund zu kleinen Wölkchen. Es war kalt, aber ohne eine einzige Schneeflocke. Hoffnungsvoll warf Hermine einen Blick in den Himmel, doch nicht einmal am Horizont war eine Wolke zu sehen. Es würde wohl wieder ein weiteres Weihnachten ohne Schnee werden.  
  
In der Ferne begannen die Glocken einer Kirche zu läuten und verrieten Hermine, dass ihre bevorstehende Zwölfstundenschicht soeben begonnen hatte. Eilig warf sie sich ihre grüne Heilerrobe über und eilte großen Schrittes durch den Haupteingang. Jedoch nicht, ohne vorher dem dort hängenden Mistelzweig einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen und ihn mit einem unauffälligen Schwung ihres Zauberstabs in Asche zu verwandeln. Zufrieden lächelnd pustete sie einige Ascheflocken von ihrem Handrücken und ließ ihren Blick durch den Empfangsbereich wandern.  
  
Bisher sah alles ruhig aus. Nur ein Mann, dem beständig Dampf aus Ohren und Nase drang, blätterte ohne aufzusehen im _Tagespropheten_. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und würde sich zwischendurch im Aufenthaltsraum ein paar Stunden hinlegen können. Immerhin stand morgen nicht nur das alljährliche Weihnachtsfrühstück mit ihren Eltern, sondern auch das traditionelle Weihnachtsfest im Fuchsbau an. Wenigstens hatte sie bereits alle Geschenke besorgt und eingepackt. Nun lagen sie in einem ordentlichen Stapel auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihrer Wohnungstür und warteten nur darauf, am nächsten Tag überreicht zu werden.  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf den dampfenden Mann durchquerte Hermine den Empfangsbereich und erklomm die Treppe bis hinauf in den vierten Stock. Kaum war sie durch die Tür getreten, wurde sie von den mittlerweile so vertrauten Gerüchen der Abteilung für Fluchschäden begrüßt: Der zitronige Geruch starker Reinigungszauber, der Duft nach dunklem Kaffee, der hier zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit in der Luft hing, und nicht zuletzt die Schärfe unzähliger Aufpäppeltränke. An manchen Tagen brauchten sie so viele davon, dass in den Fluren ein beständiger warmer Dampf hing.  
  
An solchen Tagen summte dieses Station voller Geschäftigkeit. Heiler und Pfleger eilten von einem Patienten zum nächsten, meistens im Kampf gegen die Zeit. Manchmal hatte sie mehr, manchmal weniger davon. Heute aber war es gespenstisch still hier. Am Morgen hatten die anderen Heiler so viele Patienten wie möglich entlassen, so dass nur die schwierigen oder zeitintensiven Fälle zurückgeblieben waren.  
  
Leise summend zuckte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und verbannte einen weiteren Mistelzweig über dem Thresen der Pflegekräfte und klemmte sich den Stapel Akten unter den Arm, der dort erwartungsvoll auf sie wartete.  
  
„Mister Powell“, murmelte sie leise, während sie den Blick über das erste Blatt gleiten ließ. „Amnesie durch Obliviate. Vermutlich vorübergehend.“ Sie klappte die schmale Mappe zu und straffte die Schultern. „Na, dann wollen wir mal.“  
  
  
**24\. Dezember, 21:03 Uhr**  
Mit einem leisen Gähnen betrat Draco den Aufenthaltsraum im dritten Stock. Er streckte sich und ließ mit einem trägen Schwung seines Zauberstabs die Glitzerkugeln unter der Decke verschwinden, die dazu neigten, im unpassendsten Moment zu explodieren und alle Umstehenden in klebrigem Glitzer zu baden. Erst als diese Gefahr gebannt war, ließ Draco sich auf das durchgesessene Sofa fallen, streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen und legte diese auf den kleinen Tisch, der sonst übersät war von Ringen, die unzählige Tee- und Kaffeetassen darauf hinterlassen hatten. Dann angelte er sein Buch aus der Tasche und schlug ein neues Kapitel auf. Vielleicht würde es ihm die Nacht über reichen. Vielleicht auch nicht. Die Weihnachtstage und -nächte waren ja bekanntlich die, in denen man nie wissen konnte, was einen erwarten würde. Zumindest hier im Krankenhaus.  
  
Zu Hause war alles ruhig und vorhersehbar. So ruhig, dass Draco es keine Minute länger ausgehalten hatte und ins St. Mungo’s gefloht war. Er hatte heute Nacht Bereitschaft, hatte er sich gesagt, früher oder später würde er sowieso ins Krankenhaus kommen müssen. Wieso nicht jetzt? Er würde die Nacht zwischen unglücklichen Patienten und einem alten Sofa verbringen und am Morgen so müde sein, dass er Weihnachten getrost verschlafen konnte. Er würde nicht einmal merken, dass Weihachten war. Es war eine perfekte Lösung. Beinahe zufrieden mit sich vertiefte Draco sich in Der Besuch der alten Hexe.  
  
Er hatte bereits einen Großteil des ersten Aktes beendet, als die Tür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde und eine Pflegerin atemlos hereingestürmt kam.  
„Heiler Malfoy!“, rief sie. „Gut, dass Sie hier sind! Sie-“  
„Pflegerin Clarke. Was gibt es?“, unterbrach Draco sie ruhig, während er bereits in seine Schuhe schlüpfte. Er hatte es gewusst.  
„Zwei Kinder. Vier und sechs. Sie waren im Tränkelabor ihrer Mutter und müssen etwas verschluckt haben. Beide leiden an Bauchschmerzen, Übelkeit und unkontrollierbarem Gliederzucken.“  
  
„Wie lange schon?“ Noch im Gehen warf Draco sich seine Robe über und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während er die linke Hand um seinen Zauberstab schloss. Warm und vertraut schmiegte das Holz sich in seine Handfläche. Es war in Ordnung. Er konnte das. Er war hier, weil er gut war in dem, was er tat. Egal, was andere davon halten mochten.  
  
„Etwa eine Stunde.“  
„Eine Stunde?“ Fassungslos blieb Draco stehen und sah Clarke ungläubig an. Sie jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt, sie sollen versuchen, ihre kranken Kinder selbst zu behandeln.“  
Stöhnend schüttelte Draco den Kopf, ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzte. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wieso ich diesen Job mache“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, ehe er tief durchatmete, die Tür aufstieß und sich den Eltern vorstellte.  
  
  
**24\. Dezember, 22:43**  
Gähnend ließ Hermine sich an einen Mistelzweig-freien Tisch fallen und schloss die Finger um ihren warmen Kaffeebecher. Ihre Schicht dauerte noch keine drei Stunden und Mister Powell hatte bereits sieben Mal lautstark nach ihr verlangt, um zu fragen, weshalb der britische Ministeriumsdienst ausgerechnet ihn gefangen hielt. Zuerst hatte Hermine versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass er von einem abprallenden Obliviate getroffen worden war und sich nun im St.-Mungo-Hospital befand, wo sie alles daran setzten, die entstandenen Schäden wieder rückgängig zu machen. Dann hatte sie versucht, ihm verständlich zu machen, dass es keinen britischen Ministeriumsdienst gab und er sicherlich den britischen Geheimdienst meinte, der jedoch von Muggeln betrieben wurde und sich daher mit Sicherheit nicht für Zauberer interessierte. Schließlich war sie dazu übergegangen, Mister Powell freundlich anzulächeln und ihm zu versichern, dass er nicht mehr lange warten müsse und bald nach Hause gehen könne.  
  
Hermine wusste, sie sollte so etwas nicht sagen, und zu Beginn ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, ihren Patienten immer die Wahrheit zu sagen und sie niemals anzulügen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn sie glaubte, es sei zu ihrem Besten. Und nun saß sie hier. Eine voll ausgebildete Heilerin, der es nicht einmal während einer ereignislosen Nachtschicht gelang, bei ihrem selbst gegebenen Versprechen zu bleiben.  
  
Seufzend nahm Hermine einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem bitteren Kaffee und sah durch das große Fenster hindurch auf die nächtliche Stadt.  
  
Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte die magische Welt für sie nichts an Faszination eingebüßt. Das St. Mungo’s befand sich mitten in London, das Lichtermeer der Stadt erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont. Und doch setzte nie ein Muggel ein Fuß in dieses Gebäude. Sie ahnten nicht einmal, dass es existierte, dass es direkt neben ihrer eigenen vertrauten Welt noch eine ganz andere gab.  
Ein leises Ploppen, gefolgt von quietschenden Schulsohlen und einem unterdrückten Fluchen rissen Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah auf und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie Draco erblickte, der mit gekräuselter Nase eine Glitzerpfütze betrachtete, die sich nur wenige Millimeter von seinen Füßen entfernt ausbreitete und ihn nur knapp verfehlt haben konnte.  
  
„Draco!“, rief sie leise, nachdem er den Boden gesäubert hatte, und winkte ihn zu sich.  
„Hermine.“ Ebenfalls mit einem großen Kaffeebecher in der Hand ließ Draco sich zu Hermine an den Tisch fallen. Er sah ein wenig so aus, als wäre er von einem kräftigen Winterwind erfasst worden. Seine Haare hatten sich aus ihrer sonst immer so ordentlichen Lage gelöst und fielen ihm in die Stirn. Seine Wangen glühten in einem sanften rot und seine limettengrüne Robe war bis zu den Ellenbogen hinauf geschoben. Es war eine Überraschung, ihn hier zu sehen. Wenn sie die Liste richtig in Erinnerung hatte, war Draco heute für den Bereitschaftsdienst eingetragen und hatte keinen Grund, hier zu sein. Aber Hermine wusste es besser, als ihn danach zu fragen.  
  
„Viel los bei dir?“, fragte sie stattdessen und schob ihm ungefragt die Zuckerdose über den Tisch.  
„Zwei Kinder, die die Zaubertrankzutaten ihrer Mutter getrunken haben.“ Draco schaufelte so viel Zucker in seinen Kaffee, dass Hermine sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um einen Kommentar zurückzuhalten.  
  
„Hm.“ machte Hermine mitfühlend und wartete darauf, dass Draco fortfuhr. Nach so vielen Jahren hier im Krankenhaus, hatte sie nicht nur gelernt, seine Anwesenheit zu akzeptieren, sondern auch zu schätzen und zu genießen. Er war unglaublich klug, ruhiger als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte, und besaß einen beißenden Humor, der ihr schon mehr als einmal die Lachtränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Hier mit ihm in der verlassenen Cafeteria zu sitzen, Weihnachtsliedern zu lauschen und nach unberechenbaren Mistelzweigen Ausschau zu halten, beruhigte ihre Nerven und gab ihr das Gefühl, dass diese Nachtschicht nicht so schlimm war, wie sie gedacht hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
  
  
**25\. Dezember, 1:17 Uhr**  
„Draco! Draco, wach auf!“  
„Was ist denn? Ist was passiert?“ Verschlafen setzte Draco sich auf und blinzelte in das helle Lichtviereck der Tür. Wie spät war es? Hatte er überhaupt geschlafen oder hatte er die Augen nur für wenige Momente geschlossen?  
„Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe.“ Hermines Schatten im Türrahmen wurde größer, als sie einen Schritt näher trat, und obwohl ihr Gesicht im Dunkeln lag, konnte Draco das verlegene Grinsen darauf förmlich sehen.  
„Worum geht’s denn?“ Er setzte sich auf und sprach eilig einen Wärmezauber auf seine Schuhe, ehe er sie überstreifte.  
  
„Harry bringt gleich einige Patienten vorbei.“ Sie trat in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, während sie gleichzeitig die Kerzen im Kronleuchter unter der Decke entzündete. „Barschlägerei“, fügte sie dann erklärend an. „Einige Flüche müssen von der Wand abgeprallt sein und sich miteinander vermischt haben. Auf jeden Fall gibt es nun einige Verletzte und ich bin alleine. Hilfst du mir?“  
„Kann ich nein sagen?“  
„Nein.“  
  
Stöhnend stand Draco auf und lief einige Male im Raum auf und ab, in der Hoffnung, die Müdigkeit auf diese Weise vertreiben zu können. „Wieso habe ich es nur geahnt?“ Dabei hatte er nichts dagegen, Hermine zu helfen und mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Die Aussicht jedoch, Zeit mit Potter verbringen zu müssen, und wenn es nur für wenige Minuten war, bescherte ihm eine unangenehme Gänsehaut.  
  
„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm.“ Es war, als habe Hermine seine Gedanken gelesen. „Er wird auch so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden und zu seinen Kindern nach Hause wollen.“ Viel wahrscheinlicher war jedoch, dass ihm seine Gedanken wieder einmal so offen ins Gesicht geschrieben waren, dass es keinen Legilimens brauchte, um sie zu erraten. „Du brauchst auch kein Wort mit ihm reden, das mache ich.“  
  
„Du weißt doch sowieso schon, dass ich nicht nein sage“, murrte Draco und hob lediglich eine Augenbraue, als Hermine sich daraufhin triumphierend grinsend bei ihm unterhakte und ihn mit sich hinauf in den vierten Stock zog.  
  
Dort mussten sie nicht lange warten, bis Potter und ein Kollege mit mehreren gefesselten Männern im Schlepptau direkt in den Flur der Abteilung für Fluchschäden apparierten. Ihre dunkelroten Umhänge umhüllten sie mit einer Aura der Macht und Draco trat instinktiv einen Schritt näher an die Wand, als er Galle auf der Zunge schmeckte. Wenn er ganz rational darüber nachdachte, dann wusste er, dass er nichts von Harry zu befürchten hatte. Er hatte sogar für Draco ausgesagt. Damals,  vor so langer Zeit. Danach waren sie sich aus dem Weg gegangen und hatten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen als unbedingt notwendig. Es gab also nicht einen Grund, sich wie ein Feigling mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand zu drücken, während Hermine sich erklären ließ, was geschehen war. Aber Gefühle konnte man schließlich nicht wegrationalisieren, oder?  
  
Und dann fing Hermine seinen Blick auf und ihre Augen strahlten so viel Kraft und Wärme aus, dass ein Teil seiner Anspannung augenblicklich von ihm abfiel. Er entspannte seinen Kiefer und schaffte es sogar, einen Schritt von der schützenden Wand wegzutreten und sich auf Potters Worte zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Na siehst du“, grinste Hermine, als sie wieder alleine waren, „war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?“  
„Hhm“, machte Draco nichtssagend, woraufhin Hermine seine Schulter mit ihrer eigenen anstieß.  
„Hör auf, so grummelig zu sein!“  
„Ich bin nicht grummelig.“  
„Natürlich nicht“, lachte Hermine. „Niemals.“  
Draco holte tief Luft, um ihr zu widersprechen, doch noch ehe er auch nur ein Wort herausbringen konnte, schob Hermine ihn energisch in den ersten Behandlungsraum. „Hör auf zu diskutieren und komm arbeiten!“  
  
  
**25\. Dezember, 05:07 Uhr**  
„Oh Gott!“ Gähnend bettete Hermine ihren Kopf auf den vor ihr verschränkten Armen. „Und ich dachte wirklich, das wird eine entspannende Nachtschicht, in der ich ausnahmsweise mal etwas Schlaf bekomme.“  
  
„Sprichst du öfter mit dir selbst?“  
  
Blinzelnd hob Hermine den Kopf und versuchte, Draco zu fokussieren. „Ich rede mit dir. Mit wem sonst?“  
„Oh.“ Grinsend schob Draco einen Becher Kaffee über den Tisch. „Ich war aber gar nicht da, sondern habe den hier geholt.“  
„Oh.“ Irritiert kräuselte Hermine die Nase. Sie wollte beleidigt sein, oder vielleicht wollte sie nicht, sondern sollte es, aber der kräftige Kaffeedurft direkt vor ihrer Nase vertrieb alle klaren Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. „Danke.“ Mit einer Hand zog sie die Tasse näher zu sich, während sie die andere auf Dracos legte. Auf Dracos wunderbar warme Hand mit den lächerlich eleganten Fingern, die immer genau zu wissen schienen, was sie tun sollten und nie unruhig mit allem spielten, was sie zu fassen bekamen.  
  
Es war still zwischen ihnen und für einige lange Augenblicke war nur die Weihnachtsmusik zu hören, die leise aus den Lautsprechern dudelte. Allerdings schien einer der Zauber auf ihnen langsam nachzulassen, denn die Musik stockte immer häufiger und hin und wieder klang es, als kratzte jemand im Hintergrund mit den Fingernägeln über eine Schultafel.  
  
Sie waren beide zu müde, um zu sprechen, und obwohl Hermine bereits so viel Kaffee getrunken hatte, dass er bald das Blut in ihren Adern ersetzen musste, spürte Hermine, wie ihre Glieder schwerer und schwerer wurden und wie es ihr mit jeder Minute schwerer fiel, die Augen offenzuhalten. Draco hingegen- Hermine betrachtete ihn über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg. Er sah so aus, als würde ihn die lange Nachtschicht und eine unerwartete Begegnung mit vier betrunkenen Zauberern nichts ausmachen. Dabei hatten sie so viel intus gehabt, dass ihr Atem alleine ausgereicht hatte, um Hermine ganz benommen zu machen. Draco allerdings- Er sah so ruhig und gefasst aus. So, als gehöre er genau hier her. Hermine wollte ihn anfassen, sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich hier war und nicht nur eine Erscheinung, die ihr Gehirn vor lauter Schlafentzug heraufbeschworen hatte.  
  
Verärgert über solche Gedanken schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und beeilte sich, ihren restlichen Kaffee mit nur wenigen Schlucken zu leeren, ehe sie vom Tisch aufstand. „Ich glaube, ich lege mich ein wenig hin“, verkündete sie. „Drück uns die Daumen, dass die nächsten Betrunkenen warten, bis wir zu Hause sind, bevor sie versuchen, sich gegenseitig ihre Genitalien abzuhexen.“  
Dracos dunkles Lachen folgte ihr quer durch die leere Cafeteria, bis er plötzlich rief: „Achtung, bleib stehen!“  
  
„Was ist denn?“ Verwundert drehte Hermine sich herum, als sie auch schon eine Hitzewelle über sich hinweg waschen spürte. Sie hob den Blick und sah gerade noch, wie der Mistelzweig in der Eingangstür in Flammen aufging und in feinen Ascheflocken zu Boden segelte. Solch hinterlistige Dinger, diese Mistelzweige! Dieser hier war definitiv noch nicht da gewesen, als sie den Raum betreten hatten.  
  
Das hier war eine seltsame Welt.  
Und eine seltsame Nacht.  
  
  
**25\. Dezember, 8:07 Uhr**  
Es war immer noch stockdunkel draußen, als Draco hinaus in die kalte Morgenluft trat. Hinter ihm lagen zwölf lange Stunden. Zwölf Stunden mit mehr Arbeit als erwartet, aber auch zwölf Stunden mit unbeschreiblicher Gesellschaft. Lächelnd schob Draco die Hände tief in die Manteltaschen und blickte hinauf in den schwarzen Himmel. Er sah von einem Stern zum anderen und versuchte, die einzelnen Sternbilder zu erkennen, aber hier, inmitten der Stadt gab es viel zu viel Licht, das die Sterne verschluckte. Zu Hause in der Einsamkeit des Landes konnte er in einer solchen Nacht sogar die Milchstraße erkennen. Aber hier- Draco seufzte und warf einen letzten Blick auf das Krankenhaus. Es wurde Zeit, dass er nach Hause ging. Dort konnte er schlafen und vergessen, dass Weihnachten war.  
  
„Draco! Draco, wa- Scheiße!“  
  
Mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen drehte Draco sich herum und konnte ein lautes Lachen nicht zurückhalten, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel. Mit ihrem Mantel in der einen und einem großen Korb in der anderen Hand stand sie in der Eingangstür und starrte frustriert auf den Mistelzweig über ihrem Kopf.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, rief Draco, ohne sich auch nur einen Schritt zu bewegen, „du hast es geschafft! Aber da musst du sicher nicht lange warten, bis dich jemand erlöst.“  
„Draco!“ Ergebnislos versuchte Hermine, ihren Platz zu verlassen, aber der Mistelzweigzauber hielt sie an Ort und Stelle.  
Betont langsam erklomm Draco eine Stufe nach der anderen, bis er direkt vor Hermine stand. „Jetzt kannst du ihn nicht mehr verbrennen.“ Er nahm Hermine den Mantel aus der Hand, um ihn um ihre Schultern zu legen, und verbat sich, darüber nachzudenken, weswegen seine Stimme mit einem Mal sonderbar rau klang.  
  
„Nein, das kann ich nicht.“ Hermine stand völlig still, nur ihre Augen folgten jeder von Dracos Bewegungen.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Zögerlich streckte Draco eine Hand aus und wickelte sich eine von den Locken um den Finger, die sich aus Hermines Dutt gelöst hatten.  
„Du könntest mich erlösen“, flüsterte Hermine kaum hörbar, ihr Atem warm auf Dracos Haut.  
  
Und dann brachte Draco keinen Laut mehr heraus. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und so tat er das Einzige, was er in dieser Situation noch tun konnte: Er küsste Hermine. Lang und vorsichtig, aber ohne zu zögern. Sie war so nah und so warm und sie roch nach Zitrone und Kaffee und Zimt. Er wollte sie ganz nahe an sich ziehen, so nahe, dass ihre Körper sich berührten, und sie nie wieder loslassen. Stattdessen aber riss Draco sich mühsam zusammen und trat widerstrebend einen Schritt zurück. „Ich glaube, du kannst jetzt gehen.“  
  
„Ich-“ Fahrig strich Hermine über ihre Haare und knöpfte ihren Mantel zu.  
„Ich sollte gehen“, kam Draco ihr zuvor, ehe sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, und ging rückwärts die Treppe hinunter.  
„Nein. Draco, halt, das wollte ich gar nicht sagen.“  
„Nicht?“  
„Nein. Ich-“ Hastig eilte Hermine die wenigen Treppenstufen hinunter, bis sie wieder vor Draco stand. „Ich hatte gehofft-“ Sie bis sich auf die Lippe und senkte kurz den Blick, ehe sie wieder zu Draco aufsah. „Ich hatte gehofft, du hast noch ein wenig Zeit.“ Sie hob den Korb in ihrer Hand. „Ich habe uns Glühwein und Kekse aus der Küche geklaut.“  
  
Ungläubig lachte Draco auf und ließ zu, dass Hermine nach seiner Hand griff und ihre Finger ineinander verschränkte. „Also, hast du Lust?“  
„Sehr sogar.“ Mit dem dumpfen Gefühl, über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, drückte Draco Hermines Hand und lief Schulter an Schulter mit ihr den schmalen Fußweg entlang. Einige frühe Autos fuhren an ihnen vorbei und von fern drang das tiefe Läuten von Kirchenglocken zu ihnen herüber.  
„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte Draco und stupste Hermine vorsichtig mit dem Ellenbogen an.  
„Dahin, wo es ein wenig festlicher ist.“ Sie grinste und stupste ihn zurück. „Es ist schließlich Weihnachten.“  
„Ja“, lächelte Draco, „es ist schließlich Weihnachten.“


End file.
